Hide and Seek
by ChocoKoko
Summary: Sequel to 'Run': White ran. N couldn't chase her and couldn't 'capture her' for one year. It was like she was playing hide and seek. He sees her for one second, and the next second she hides, and he seeks. He was getting tired of this game.
1. Prologue

Sequel to 'Run': White ran. N couldn't chase her and couldn't 'capture her' for one year. It was like she was playing hide and seek. He sees her for one second, and the next second she hides, and he seeks. He was getting tired of this game.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, ne ne.

* * *

><p>A flash of brown hair caught N's attention as he looked from the Pokemon he was speaking to just now. Her pursued immediately, but got his hopes down when there was nobody near there. Was that her, or just another figment of his mind? Was his own mind playing with him, or was she hiding again?<p>

N sighed. It had been going on for too long now. No matter what he did, no matter how much Pokemon help he got, she always managed to escape him. She was playing with him, wasn't she? If she wasn't, why this game? N thought she hated him too much to be doing this.

He breathed out, releasing all his tension before plopping on the grass, his green hair spilling on the floor in waves. He smiled. It had grown a lot in three years. He didn't even think about cutting it. A rustle in the bushes brought his attention up, and a Zorua popped out.

Zoroark instantly sat up to greet its pre-evolution form. Zorua purred in reply, before turning to N. She turned her neck upwards, revealing a white collar with a note attached to it. N looked at Zorua for explanation, but the Pokemon did not reveal anything. She only transformed into a familiar human with lots of brown hair, high in a ponytail...

"White," he breathed, hastily opening up the note. Inside was handwriting that was done in ink(for some reason), and N read.

_Stop chasing me._

That was the only thing she wrote. N frowned. Couldn't she be more...specific? The letter itself was blunt. However, he wouldn't stop just because of three words. A finger tapped his shoulders, as he got caught up in ocean blue eyes. The Zorua pointed to the bottom portion of the letter, and N's frowned increased.

_I'm tired of this game. I never want to see you ever again. I'm tired of hiding._

N's heart clawed at his chest. So, in order for her to not hide, especially from her mother, he had to stop chasing her. N wouldn't give up on his princess, not the one who stole his heart one too many times now.

"Tell White I won't stop chasing her." N told the Zorua. The Zorua's fake face had a frown and it spoke.

"She won't like you," she muttered, before transforming down and hopping away.

* * *

><p>A Nice Prologue. Please review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Sorry for the long update. Ish short chapter though. REVIEW!

* * *

><p>"D-damn it!" she cursed, trying to tug her ponytail free. She winced as it tugged on her scalp hard, but she had to get out before he came. With two hands, she roughly pulled it out and ran, not noticing that her hat had fallen off.<p>

"Zor!" Zorua had appeared on White's shoulder. Her azure eyes looked at the Pokemon, asking for confirmation.

"Zor," Zorua shook her head no, and White grit her teeth. She couldn't go anywhere unless N promised to leave her alone. However, the green haired boy was too persistent and she couldn't go home. She was sure her mother was worried by now, since White hadn't been home in more than a year.

"Persistent idiot," White muttered, brushing past bushes and shrubs and into a cave. She huddled her arms together as she checked her messenger bag, making sure she didn't leave her any of her Pokemon behind.

She was filthy. The only way she got closest to clean was jumping into a river to avoid N again. It wasn't really pleasant for her. She had her Zorua keeping a lookout for N when he was even a fifty feet diameter.

Her head hurt. She lay her head on the ground, her Zorua standing at the cave entrance, ears perked.

_If only N could see what she is suffering right now_, Zorua sighed. _Then maybe he would leave her alone._

**XxXxXXX**

It started to rain outside. N cursed and ran under a tree, hoping the leaves would give him some cover. The only Pokemon he had with him was Zoroak and Zekrom. He shook the tiny droplets of water from his head as he took off his hat.

In truth, he had expected White to welcome him with open arms. It just felt right. So of course, he was stupefied when she had ran from her with no explanation from him, without N getting the chance to explain where he had went and why he had to leave.

Zekrom said there was no excuse, the N had left White and that was the final story. N could have brought White with him, so why didn't he?

It was because N wasn't in love with her at that time.

He had thought of her as a friend and rival. He had only fallen in love when he realized he had missed her a lot. Zoroak had said N was dense. White had been in love with N. N had not realized this, and now it was too late to get her back.

N was determined to prove them wrong. He would win White's heart again, and she would be his princess, and only his.


End file.
